Beautiful Nightmare
by xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo
Summary: Redo of Akatsuki no Hime. SasukeOC SasukexOC SasuOC SasuxOC When an avenger and the Akatsuki's princess meet, what will happen? Will there be love...or hatred? Will Katsumi's OC life turn into a beautiful nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my redo of Akatsuki no Hime, since Sasuke was very OOC in the other one and I have a MUCH MUCH better idea for this one. I know that most of my stories are taking quite a while to update. Sigh….i blame school x] well…………..AKATSUKI REDOOOOOOOOO!

**Scroll one**

**Someone's POV**

I've heard so many storied about the Akatsuki no Hime, how talented she was, and how terrible. It's a shame to say that she has lived in Konoha most her life. She's probably the most wanted S rank criminal besides Itachi, how sad. I picked up her info book to look further about her. _Naomi, why did you leave the village? After all we've done for you, why?'_

_Name: Katsumi Chiyami (Katsumi=Victorious beaty/ Kurayami= Darkness)_

_Status: S-rank ninja_

_Age: Currently 16_

_Background info: The Kurayami clan was probably the strongest clan in the world, with the Uchihas. They were skilled in controlling darkness and known for their mysterious ways of killing. They lived on the borders of Konoha. They were a great clan, but one day, Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannins, murdered all of them. All except one—Naomi Kurayami._

I put the book down. _Konoha has lost the last survivors of two of the strongest clans._

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune called from outside my office. Guess I'll go.

**Katsumi's POV**

I swung my Mangetsu Blade at the dummies that lied before me. _'Concentrate…. Focus the darkness into the tip of the blade. Then, when the blade goes inside the target's flesh, release it.'_ I thought of the procedures in my head for my new attack. Practicing on a dummy is boring. I need a real person to try it on……..but who?

I ran into the base, remembering that Pein told me to come in once I finished trying because he had a mission. He ruined my training for some stupid mission, but I shouldn't complain. He would punish me severally if I did.

I just walked to the office wearing my usually expression, whatever that may be. I knocked on the door with certain caution. It's not like I'm scared of Pein. He's like a brother or whatever to me, but still, he _is_ the Akatsuki leader.

"Come in," He said in a hushed voice. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"I see you're here for your mission," He stated oh-so-very bluntly. I just nodded, not showing any particular emotion. Emotions are a bother, really. Smiling takes too much effort and hurts my face and frowning is even worse, so I just keep a bored emotion. Simple and clean.

"Katsumi, I wished that you would open up more," Konan stated for behind Pein.

"What's the mission?" I said, obviously avoiding her comment.

"Before I start, you must promise not to interrupt," Pein started and I just raised an eyebrow _'is it that hard of a mission?'_

"You must act as a follower of Orochimaru," he began as my eyes widen from shock, "In order to remove him from our way, you must pretend to be one of his people, then, turn on him once you know his weaknesses."

He expected me to say 'hai', but I don't think I can do it. I mean, Orochimaru slowly sliced of my parent's heads right in front of me! How can I ever forgive that heartless bastard?! I didn't need to do this mission if I didn't want to. I didn't _have_ to be loyal to the Akatsuki if I didn't want to, but nonetheless, I still need to kill Orochimaru, so this is a good chance.

"Hn," With that, I left to pack for this god forsaken mission.

**Fast forward! Done packing!**

I took my backpack full of essentials and went to the area where Pein had told me to wait for Orochimaru. I'm going to have to put my acting skills to the limit now.

As I kept walking, I finally got to the area and I saw that guy that made my life what it is, and his stupid little servants. I noticed that one of them was Konoha's top genin, Sasuke Uchiha. What an asshole. He just gave me a blank, uncaring look……so typical of an Uchiha. A four-eyed freak stood next to Oro, seeming very much like his right hand man. Orochimaru just looked at me with a terrifying smirk. I kept on a bored, straight face that contained absolutely no emotions.

"So, Katsumi, I see that you want to join……….and for what reason?" Oro hissed.

"Power," I kept on a straight face and looked across the horizon as if I were thinking of something far away. Orochimaru just chuckled.

"I must test you're powers first, _Akatsuki no Hime_,"he stressed the Akatsuki no Hime part. I didn't feel like showing him ANY of my powers, so I just looked across the horizon at the setting sun, forgetting that he existed.

"Fight Sasuke," He simply stated with a snake-like expression. Damn, was _he_ getting on my nerves! I just nonchalantly stared at him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was a bit angered that Katsumi didn't give a shit that she was fighting me, but my expression didn't change. Then all of a sudden, I felt a blade on my neck draining out a few droplets of blood. _'she's definitely got much faster'_ I thought as I endured the pain. I heard her giggle in a sickly sweet manner as she drew back her katana.

"I'd rather not," she stated cooly. _'She hasn't changed much. Still the same raven black hair and purple eyes, except her hair is longer. And she got much faster…….i need to train more.'_

Orochimaru just smirked and gestured her to follow us to the next base. Why was he letting her go so easily? And why is he letting an Akatsuki member join?

**Katsumi's POV**

Orochimaru motioned me to follow him to the base…………and that's how I ended up like this.

**Time SKIP! (btw, the first part was in the beginning of Shippuden and this is gonna be where Sasuke kills Orochimaru.)**

"You want to kill Orochimaru," Sasuke stated with his usual cool demeanor.

"No," I sighed and he looked at me with an arched eyebrow, "I want to make his suffer until he begs for his death."

"Help me kill Orochimaru," He went straight to the point, ignoring my evil comment. I just raised my eyebrow curiously.

"what's in it for me?" _That_ was pretty obvious. -.-'

"He dies, your revenge is complete," He looked straight into my purple orbs with his onyx eyes, "But you have to help me with mine."

"Hm, so there _was_ a catch," I knew it…. "In that case, go jump in a lake." I got up and walked out the door when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Fine, you don't have to help me with my revenge," He glared at me, pissed because he had to ask for help. _Good._

"In that case," I turned around with a glint of mischief in my eyes, "better make his death painful."

He had explained his plan to me. Orochimaru was already weak, so it would be easy to kill him. Then, my mission would be complete. Uchiha wanted me to use my kekkei genkai, which was to inflict pain be thinking about it, on Orochimaru the whole time while he killed him. That would take _loads_ of my chakra out, but at least he dies in the end.

Uchiha knocked to Orochimaru's door and Orochimaru told us to come in. I wore a bored expression, but my mind was about to burst out of pure excitement that my goal will finally be complete!

"I never liked the way you treated people," the Uchiha heir commented very bluntly.

"Don't tell me that you're here to kill me," Orochimaru smirked, but it immediately changed into a coughing fit.

"Actually," I walked in from the door, "I'll be having my revenge." Orochimaru's eyes slightly widened.

"But Sasuke, what about _your_ revenge?" Orochimaru smirked slightly.

"I don't need your help anymore," Sasuke wore a constant mask of hidden emotions, "and I'm not helping Katsumi. _She's_ helping _me._"

'_Stupid, arrogant bastard'_ I thought but my emotion was the same as his, unfaltering, with just a hint of mischief. Sasuke nodded at me, as a signal to unleash my Kekkei Genkai.

"Oro-teme," I started, "I've been practicing…….." Then, I unleashed my Kekkei Genkai and his face writhed in pain. Sasuke then began to fight him. All was going well, until Orochimaru showed his true form, a white snake. _'Suits him well,' _I thought coldly.

The snake suddenly lashed out at Sasuke and he swallowed him, WHOLE! I growled, _'do I have to do all the work around here?'_

My Mangetsu Blade appeared in my hand I focused an incredible amount if darkness in the tip of it. Then, I plunged the sword into the snake, and slowly released the darkness, careful not to accidently kill the Uchiha's heir, though I wouldn't mind that.

After the darkness had eaten up the snake, Sasuke laid there, limp. To tell the truth, I began to worry. But why? I never ever worried for others…..EVER!

I bent down and felt for a pulse. _'Good, there's still one.'_ I thought in relieve. I had to get away from the smell of snake blood since it was just killing me, so I literally dragged Sasuke into his room. (since I'm physically weak for a Ninja)

I began wiping his forehead with a wet towel. _When did I begin to care if people died or not? _I thought to myself. I guess Sasuke was I would consider an ally.

"K-kat-katsumi," he strained to talked.

"Shut up, baka," I lashed at him. I didn't want to sound cruel, but all my life, that's the only way I've talked, so I guess it came up like that.

"Is he dead?" He sat up and winced at the pain.

"Yeah……..and sorry about the darkness," I actually felt kind of bad, since it was _me_ that got him this hurt. I didn't have perfect control over that technique yet.

"Hn," He just said, "I need to find Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo from the other hideouts." I knew that he wasn't going to say it, but he wanted me to come along.

"My mission is done," I looked at him, "so I need to report to leader-sama." He just gave me a death glare.

"But," I started, "I'm going your way anyways, so what the heck?" I rolled my eyes and I swore I saw his smile, but it turned to a smirk as quickly as it appear.

"Good, I'll need your help,"

**So………….HOW WAS IT? **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Touching?**

**Eatable?**

**THEN TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND WHAT NOT! THANK YOU FOR READING, MY FELLOW READERS :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big bucket of Sorries for the late update! Please PLEASE PLEASE tell me how I can make it better either in the reviews or in a private message. I REALLY REALLY want a thorough critique.**

**Recap**

"_My mission is done," I looked at him, "so I need to report to leader-sama." He just gave me a death glare. _

"_But," I started, "I'm going your way anyways, so what the heck?" I rolled my eyes and I swore I saw his smile, but it turned to a smirk as quickly as it appear._

"_Good, I'll need your help,"_

**Ch 2 starts**

"First, we get Suigetsu," He nonchalantly stated while trying to get up. _He's not okay yet, but I don't want it to seem like I care about the Uchiha._ I ignored his attempt to pretend like he wasn't in a weak state right now. _Uchihas never show any weakness, neither do I._ I smirked at the coincidence. After the long silence, I finally answered, "Then what are we waiting for?" I flashed my signature mischievous smirk.

Then we set out for the hideout that Suigetsu was in (me: I totally forget which one it was). We stepped into the water like base without a word. Neither Sasuke nor I were very talkative.

"He's in that tank, isn't he?" I inquired, pointing at the water filled aquarium. I only received the Uchiha heir's signature 'hn' and he smashed the tank with his katana. _Violent, are we?_ I chuckled at my comment, but luckily he didn't hear.

While I was still musing about my silent comment, a figure raised out of the water. _So, this must be Suigetsu, huh? He can actually become water; no wonder Sasuke wants him._

"So, you're the famous Sasuke huh? Heard you killed Orochimaru," The white haired guy observed.

"Go put some clothes on and we'll set out," His patience was pretty thin.

"And what will be _my_ profit from this?" Suigetsu inquired.

"You want the Kubikiri Bōchō (Zabuza's sword) don't you?," Sasuke hit the bulls eye mark.

"Now that you mention it……………….," Suigetsu seemed to be inquiring about something, "Deal."

Then, Suigetsu turned (finally) to notice me.

"Oh, and you must be the famous Akatsuki no Hime," He smirked holding his hand out.

"Fi--," I was about to start, but Sasuke rudely interrupted.

"We need to get going," He stated in his usual bland tone, though there was another emotion in it that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Nah, I think I'll talk with the gorgeous Akatsuki no Hime," Suigetsu was obviously ignoring Sasuke's rank. Konaha's ex top genin just scowled.

"Do you want your sword?" He inquired, trying to hold his anger.

"Fine," Suigetsu pouted. _Stupid Sasuke, just interrupting people like he's the damnable king of the world. I'll show him a thing or two._

"Uchiha," I spat as we were just about to leave. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't act like your boss," I growled.

"I created this group, and it's for _my_ goal," he replied nonchalantly. _Oh, this boy was ticking me off so badly._

"I can run off right now back to Akatsuki and tell them about the group you're trying to plan," I stated, glad that I had the upper hand. I didn't expect Uchiha to beg not to go, but I didn't expect what he would say next either.

"My revenge is the most important thing right now, and I need to have order in this team," He spoke with arrogance, "So I don't need you to ruin the order of things." I gritted my teeth. I had years of experience of controlling my emotions, but this Uchiha made me tick. _WHY am I staying here with him?_ I never really thought of that. _I can just leave…..but for some odd reason, I _like_ being here. Even if Sasuke is a big pain in the ass, ever since the death of Sasori, who was my best companion, he's what I consider a rather close friend._

"Are you asking me to leave?" I raised my eyebrow in defiance.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Are you asking me to leave?" The female kunoichi spoke with arrogance. _Do I want her to leave? No. Would she be any good in helping me kill Itachi? Hell no._

"Did I say that?" I raised on of my eyebrows. And stared at her nonchalantly. Then, someone cleared their throats.

"Are we gonna have a lover's quarrel or go?" Suigetsu tapped his feet impatiently. If I was drinking something, I think I would have choked. _Lovers? Me and THAT? Never._

"Lovers? Me and HIM? Oh hell no," Katsumi retorted, saying exactly what I was thinking.

**Katsumi's POV**

I was shocked that Suigetsu thought that. _Ha, stupid boy. He has much to learn._

On the way to the village hidden in the rain to obtain Zabuza's sword, Suigetsu promptly stated that he wanted some yogurt, so here we are, in a yogurt shop. The girls stare at Sasuke with loving eyes, give me death glares, and pays Suigetsu absolutely no attention. _Typical_.

I glared at Suigetsu, motioning him to hurry up, while Sasuke looks at him in his usual look. Suigetsu, clearly ignoring the looks, just continued chomping up yogurt. _Dammit! Can't he eat any faster?! The fangirls are getting on my nerves_. I was mentally pissed, but I showed nothing.

"Would you like anything?" A waitress hovered over us, but it was obvious that the question was directed to Sasuke.

"Does it _look_ like we need anything?" I questioned with a rather annoyed attitude. The waitress huffed.

"I was asking him," she pointed to Sasuke. _I don't see what's so special about him, and yet every girl tries to get his attention._

"We don't need anything," Sasuke spoke with his usual nonchalant tone, but the girl squealed.

"Alright then, call me over when you do!" She squealed quite annoyingly.

"Hey," Suigetsu called some girls over, "This guy –points to Sasuke- wants to know where Zabuza's sword is." Immediately, girls started pouring over to our table and telling us where it was.

When Suigetsu was finally done eating, we headed out the grave, where Zabuza was buried, but the sword wasn't there. But we found out where it was. Some rich lord had it, so that was where we were going.

"Hey, Akatsuki no Hime," Suigetsu called out, "Can you show me some techniques?" It was clear that his respect for me was far greater than his feeble respect for the arrogant Uchiha, much to his distaste.

"No," I blandly stated. _Don't feel like talking_.

"Aw….." He pouted, "Why not?" _And he continues to pester._

"Because I think we're at the Lord's place," I nonchalantly pointed out to the thousands of people pouring out, trying to defend the place.

"Try not to kill anyone," Sasuke commanded.

"Heh, I'll _try_," Suigetsu said sarcastically and I just sighed.

Suigetsu, obviously, didn't follow Sasuke's command. As much as I hated to listen to him, I didn't kill anyone either. _Let them live knowing that the Akatsuki no Hime can hunt them down anytime. _I smirked at my evil thought.

When we got to the main gate, Suigetsu just knocked the guards dead and Sasuke glared at him. _Boys………._ We then ran up to the top floor where the Lord was sleeping.

Sasuke crept up behind him and put his katana to his neck.

"Give me the Blade," he said in a cold voice. The Lord was frightened out of his wits.

"I don't have it," he stammered.

"Lying isn't going to help, you know?" I sighed at his stupidity.

"Who is this for?" The lord stuttered

"Suigetsu," Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

Then, the Lord tried (and failed) to fight and we went off with a Suigetsu's sword. Next person to get would be Karin. Hopefully, she won't be a fangirl.


End file.
